The present invention is concerned with an electric drive for a parking brake having a rotationally driven screw nut which is in engagement with two spindles which are aligned with one another, have threads running in opposite directions, are fixed in the rotational direction, can be moved in a translatory fashion and are each provided with a cable holder for the brake elements.
Parking brakes which can conventionally be activated manually are being increasingly replaced in motor vehicles by electrically driven parking brakes since parking brakes which can be controlled manually or else controlled by means of a foot pedal have a complex mechanism which has to be serviced regularly and takes up a considerable amount of space. Furthermore, the effect of the parking brake is dependent on the operating force of the driver.
DE 695 14 196 T2 describes a device of the type mentioned at the beginning.
However, in order to install this device a very large amount of space must be made available owing to its large overall length. The large overall length results from the adjustment paths which have to be made available for the right side and left side, the necessary safety margin, the design-related supplements and the various aspects which relate to tolerance, for example installation, change in length due to temperature fluctuations, material wear on the brake elements and the like.